


Petite soeur d'un fantôme

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Dead sister, F/F, F/M, Sad, Sibling, Sisters, missing sister, protective Barbara
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Parfois la nuit, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormi, comme ce soir, Barbara se demandait quel genre de vie elle aurait mené si sa sœur Molly avait survécu à son empoisonnement.





	Petite soeur d'un fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> What remains of Edith Finch est à Annapurna Interactive et développé par Giant Sparrow.

Parfois la nuit, lorsqu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormi, comme ce soir, Barbara se demandait quel genre de vie elle aurait mené si sa sœur Molly avait survécu à son empoisonnement. Elle aurait une grande sœur pour veiller sur elle, pour la protéger des dangers, avec laquelle elle aurait pu passer des moments entre filles. Elles auraient fait du shopping, elles se seraient maquillées l'une et l'autre lorsqu'elles auraient été adolescentes et qu'elles auraient eu des rendez-vous avec des garçons. 

Molly l'aurait épaulé en cas de coups durs, elle l'aurait soutenue quand cela n'allait pas, elle aurait une personne sur laquelle s'appuyer dans les moments où sa carrière l'aurait étouffée. Elle aurait été là pour elle, mais Molly était morte, et Barbara avait par conséquent hérité du rôle d’aînée. 

L'adolescente ancienne enfant star ne pleurait jamais devant ses petits frères, elle ne le montrait jamais quand elle avait peur lorsque leur mère parlait encore et encore de la malédiction des Finch. Elle rassurait Calvin, Sam et Walter que tout irait bien et que cette malédiction n'était qu'une histoire pour les effrayer. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir peur, elle aurait voulut en avoir le droit, elle aurait rêvé que Molly soit la plus forte et la console. 

Elle ne se rappelait pas beaucoup d'elle, elle n'avait que trois ans lorsque la première fille de la famille était morte, mais elle entendait encore son rire, son rire si doux si innocent, si plein de vie que cela ne rendait sa mort que plus cruelle. 

Les deux Finch se ressemblaient énormément, toutes les deux étaient blondes aux yeux bleus, et parfois Barbara le regrettait car à cause de cela elle se sentait prisonnière de sa vie, obligée de combler un vide laissée par une enfant partie trop tôt et elle devait aussi jouer le rôle de Barbara. 

Elle regrettait de ne pas beaucoup avoir de souvenirs de sa sœur, et personne pour en parler car les trois garçons étaient nés après la mort de Molly, elle était une étrangère pour eux, la fille de la photo, leur sœur, leur seule sœur qu'ils aimaient c'était Barbara. 

Elle entendit des petits coups donnés à sa porte et murmura un faible oui pour ne pas réveiller ses parents qui dormaient à l'étage supérieur. 

« Barbara je n'arrive pas à dormir, je fais des cauchemars je peux rester avec toi, chuchota timidement Walter après avoir ouvert la porte. 

-Nous aussi, ajoutèrent les jumeaux juste derrière lui. 

-Bien sûr, venez les garçons, les autorisa-t-elle. »

Elle repoussa la couverture et ils se précipitèrent dans le lit qui heureusement était assez large pour les accueillir tous les quatre. Elle les embrassa tendrement sur le front et les regarda fermer doucement les yeux. 

Ils la rendaient folle parfois, mais jamais, pas un seul instant d'un seul jour de sa vie elle n'avait souhaité qu'ils leur arrivent malheur, ils étaient ses petits frères et elle les aimait de tout son cœur. Elle profitait de ces moments avec eux comme elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de les vivre avec l'autre blonde. 

Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil à la photo de son aînée la tenant dans ses bras qui trônait sur la table de chevet. 

« Bonne nuit Molly, ce soir encore je vais veiller sur nos trois frères, protège les dans leur sommeil tu veux bien, lui demanda-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux à son tour. »


End file.
